


Questions and Wants (#1 Conversation)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Community: numb3rs100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-20
Updated: 2011-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:23:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie came to him with a list.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questions and Wants (#1 Conversation)

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extension of a 3 sentence fill prompt at bdsm_fandom prompted by scripps. Original prompt was any, two or more adults, negotiating limits.

Colby watched Charlie dance around him, question obviously sitting at the edge of his lips. Colby wanted to press but also didn’t want to chase Charlie away.

When Charlie finally came to him in the dark of night he came with questions and wants.  
Colby listened to what Charlie wanted and said No.

He'd heard lists like that before and knew that Charlie didn't want to submit, he wanted to be destroyed.

As Charlie tried to storm away in tears Colby grabbed him pressing him against the wall, then kissed him softly and promised that something could be worked out.


End file.
